Revolution of Deception: The Season of Change
by Jade Dupree
Summary: On the brink of his 16th birthday, young Prince Caspian finds that his Uncle has decided he should marry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Revolution of Deception

**Episode: **1.1 – The Season of Change

**Author: **Jade Dupree

**Rating:** R/M

**Warning: **This fan fiction is more mature and darker then the stories or movies. There will be cursing and more mature themes. It will follow the guidelines of , but I just want to make sure everyone is warned about the story.

**Movie: **Prince Caspian (The story starts before the movie actually takes place, a year before.)

**Genre: **Romance, Family, Friendship, Angst, Torture

**Story Type: **Novellette/TV Show Style

**Pairing: **Prince Caspian X/OC, more to come as the story unfolds

**Complete: **No

**Summary: **On the brink of his 16th birthday, young Prince Caspian finds that his Uncle has decided he should marry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Narnia, books or movies, any and all characters from Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis. I do not own or have anything to do with Ben Barnes or any of the actors who played/voiced the characters in the Narnia movies. I am not making any money from this fan fiction, it is simply an idea I had. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Note: This was an idea I got after having watched a medieval show on TV the other day, while having also been reading countless Caspian fan fictions, finishing up my first Narnia/Caspian fan fic, as well as having begun reading The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I thought 'wouldn't it be cool if they decided to ever do a Narnia TV show' and so the idea slowly began to reveal itself to me. This isn't the first TV Show Style story I have done, I'm also currently working on one for Teen Wolf. Basically, each story is an Episode. I have no idea how many Episodes there will be yet, but I do know that the first season, if you will, is a year before the events of Prince Caspian. I am also warning you all now that I will only vaguely follow along that story line. The main points will be there, but it might not be word for word so to speak. Also because I don't know the Narnian calender and haven't been able to find one, I'm using the months and days from ours to make it easy with time lines and such. I do hope you enjoy the story. Peace! ~Jade~**

Prologue -

It has been many years since the Kings and Queens of Old ruled over Narnia from the four thrones in Cair Paravel. Nearly thirteen hundred to be exact. The time without them has left many Narnians heartbroken and sad, but not hopeless. No, they are never without their hope.

Queen Susan's horn is still within their world, even if it has been over run with vile, wicked men. That horn is magic, they say, and when Narnia and her people are in their darkest hour of need, they have only to bring it to their lips and blow. They know Aslan will hear, as well as the Kings and Queens of old.

Even when their homes are destroyed, their lands burned and their lives thrown to the winds, they still have hope. Even as these Telmarines steal everything that is by right theirs, thanks to the Great Lion, that hope lingers. Even as Queen Susan's horn is stolen from its rightful resting place, the hope they all have is still an ember waiting to be set ablaze. For they all know that it takes only to blow that horn and if the Telmarines take it, surely Aslan has appointed one of them to call back the Kings and Queens of old.

And the hope that lies within all their hearts keeps them from becoming characters of stories and mythes. They only have to wait for the right moment in time when everything from the stars in the night sky to the right person taking up the horn are perfectly in line with Aslan's plan for the change to begin...

Chapter 1

-Outside, on top of one of the castle's towers/Sunday night-

"Professor, will you tell me again about them?" the Prince asked as he leaned against the stone walls of the tower. They had been outside for more then an hour, the only thing that was spoken of was the night sky, but he wanted something more. "About the Kings and Queens of Old?"

Cornelius smiled at his young charge. "You're certain you've not grown tired of hearing the tales?" he asked.

Caspian grinned before he shook his head. "No, I like to hear about how High King Peter lead the Narnians into battle against the White Witch or how Queen Lucy came from the place called Spare Oom." He paused as he glanced up at the stars. "I wonder what it would be like, Professor, to stumble into a world one knows nothing about."

"I image it would be quite shocking," the Professor exclaimed. "And Lucy was much younger then us both. Image it, a little girl of only eight or nine showing up in the middle of no where and a Faun to take her to tea."

"Do... do you think they might still be out there?" Caspian asked as he finally looked back to Cornelius. "All of them, the Kings and Queens as well as the Narnians?"

"My boy, it's been over a thousand years since the Kings and Queens disappeared and not long after that, the Telmarines showed up. They did not care for the Narnians or their magic or their love of Aslan."

"But the Kings and Queens only disappeared, no one ever found bodies. Could not they have simply returned to the world from where they came?" The young Prince watched his Professor's face for the answers.

"Anything is possible," he said, a slow nod of his head. "Especially where Aslan is concerned."

"Perhaps one day, they'll return," Caspian said with a smile. "Once I'm King, I'm sure they will return to see Narnia returned to its former glory. Or as much as I am able to do so."

Professor Cornelius returned the smile. "That would be something, my Prince, that would be something indeed. Now, the hour grows late and I hear my bed calling for me."

Caspian nodded as he stood up. Though his professor wasn't that old to him, he was older and needed more sleep then the Prince. Though he'd much rather hear more about the Kings and Queens of Old then sleeping, he loved his professor much like a father and would wait until their next nightly session for more of the tales. With one last, longing look at the night sky, Caspian followed Cornelius inside.

-Miraz's Study-

"We all agree that we do not wish for the boy to take the throne," Lord Montoya said as he addressed Miraz. "But from the way things look, there might not be any other choice."

"And pray tell what do you mean by that?" Miraz asked from where he sat at his desk. A frown came to his face as he stared the Lord down.

"What we mean," Lord Donnon spoke up, "is that your wife has not given you an heir yet. You've been married for over two decades, we must come to the sad conclusion that she may never bare you a son."

Miraz settled back in his chair. "You have no business to be speaking ill of my wife," he said, his tone calm, but the threat was clearly there.

Donnon matched the glare he received with one of his own. "I do not speak ill of her, I only state the facts," he said. "We must begin to look at other options."

"Exactly, other options so that you may still control the throne," Lord Gregorie said with a nod of his head. He moved away from the huge window that looked out over the court yard. "If Caspian becomes King..."

"Then I will have no control over the throne," Miraz pointed out. "It would be highly suspicious if the Prince met the same fate as his father and then I took the throne."

"We are in agreement with you there," Montoya said.

Miraz rubbed his chin before he leaned forward towards the Lords. "Then why have you come to me this night?"

"My lord," Lord Sopespian started, "while you may never have the thrown, as we said, you could still control it. Perhaps not with Caspian himself, but with his heirs."

Once more a frown settled on Miraz face. He stood up suddenly, the chair flew backwards. "How does that help me? Surely Caspian would keep his wife and child, when he has them, well protected. You all bring me nothing but troubles that are not even here!"

"Nay, they are here, but listen to us. If Caspian were to take a bride of your choosing, you could select someone trust worthy to you. Someone who would remain loyal to you, while she keeps Caspian busy and his mind at easy that all is right within his kingdom." Sopespian stood and moved to the take the pitcher of ale to refill his glass.

As he did this, Gregorie continued, "She will bare him children, Lord Miraz. He will be content to know that his line will live on. Perhaps two or three will do. As long as one is a boy, but better to have more then one."

"And as for Caspian?" Miraz asked as he looked from each lord to the next.

Lord Scythley finally spoke up. "Accidents do tend to happen, even to Kings. Why, look what happened to Caspian's father. Dead in his sleep. Caspian could easily fall of his horse or drown in a river. There is really no telling what could befall him or any of us for that matter."

Miraz slowly began to smile as he slowly took his seat. "And then I could raise his son as my own."

"Excatly, there would be Caspian's wife still as Queen, who graciously allows you to help in the young Prince's grooming to be King," Montoya stated. "You would get the heir you wanted and the rest of the line would rule as you see fit, rather then the Caspians. I'm sure the little wife could even convince Caspian to name their first son after you, Miraz, in honor of you having raised him since his father died while he was but a child."

"This is a most brilliant idea that has ever been brought to me," Miraz said with a laugh that was cut short. "And suppose my wife and I are blessed with our own child, our own son?"

"If my daughter is able to bless you with a son," Scythley began, "then we can simply make sure that the Prince's wife cannot conceive. There are things to prevent that, as we all know."

"And if she gives me a child after the Prince has one of his own?"

"You will have two heirs," Donnon answered with a shrug. "Your own son will take the thrown and the Prince's will be brought up to make sure no one tries to take it from him. The Queen can come up with something to say, perhaps that as her husband has died, she is not fit to rule the kingdom and hands it over to you for safe keeping."

A wicked smile settled on Miraz face. The plan sounded better and better as he heard more of it. "Very well, how shall we go about getting Caspian a bride?"

"That will be the easiest part," Scythley said. "He will be sixteen next month, yes? Because he is the heir to the throne, he must take a bride to begin producing heirs to secure his blood line. What sixteen year old boy would say no to a willing, naked maiden in his bed every night?"

"None that I have ever met," Lord Gregoire said. "You can say its some old law that was discovered from way back from Telmar. In the event the King dies leaving only one heir, that heir shall be married by their sixteenth birthday in hopes that they will produce more heirs. That sounds about right. Caspian would never doubt you."

"And who shall the lovely lady be?" Miraz asked. "Some common whore, perhaps?"

"Of course not, Caspian would notice something like that," Donnon said with a shake of his head. "No, she needs to be a Lady of the court for sure. That way she knows how to behave and more importantly, will be willing to honor her family by remaining loyal to you."

"Doesn't General Glozelle have a daughter?" Sopespian asked as he looked over to Montoya. "Around the Prince's age?"

Montoya thought for a moment before he slowly began to nod his head. "Yes, I believe you are right. She just came of age, fifteen is only a year difference from the Prince. She would be perfect for she is very loyal to her father. I'm sure the General would love to have his daughter move up so high."

"And how is she as far as mannerisms and looks?" Miraz asked.

"Quite the beauty when I met her nearly a year ago," Sopespian replied. "When her mother brought her to court to see her father. That was when the General had caught that horrible illness that went around. She stayed with him while her mother returned home to tend the younger children."

"She took great care of her father," Gregoire said. "Very calm and soft spoken. She was terrible shy though, but she was a girl of only fourteen. I have yet to see her lately though. Glozelle sent her home once he was well again."

"What about her name?"

"Ariela."

Miraz nodded as he turned to look at the guard by the door. "Send for General Glozelle," he commanded. "I must inform him immediately of this joyful new. Ariela is to be the betrothed of Prince Caspian. There is no higher honor for a young Lady to receive." He looked at the other Lords as they chuckled amongst themselves. "We must prepare to send for her right away. The Prince's birthday is a month away and we will want them to know each other before the wedding. I think a week after the birthday party shall be soon enough. Agreed, my Lords?"

"Agreed," they all said together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~Monday Morning~

General Glozelle walked out of Miraz study the next morning with a dark scowl on his face. He had just been informed, not asked but commanded, that his eldest daughter was to be wed to the Prince. Of all the dirty, under handed tricks, he thought as he stalked up to Sopespian.

"Must you bring my daughter into this?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "I never wanted her or any of my children to be used as pawns in these games. Hence the reason I never allowed them to live here at the castle."

"You should be proud that your daughter has brought this kind of attention to yourself and your family," Sopespian said with a smirk as he glanced at the General. "Think of the rewards and riches you will get for being father-in-law to the King of Narnia." He turned his attention out the doors that lead to the garden. The brightness of the day contrasted with the darkness of the inside of the castle.

"A lot of good that will do when he won't keep his throne for long."

Sopespian looked over at him in surprise. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

Glozelle held the Lord's stare before he shook his head. "If he wants to be King, let him take the throne without involving my daughter," he said as he leaned in so no one could hear his whisper.

"That cannot be done," Sopesian replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "She will come to no harm."

"You cannot be certain that Miraz won't kill her to get to any children she may bare for Caspian," the General stated. "He is desperate to get to the throne. We all know this."

"Yes and we are all prepared for it," came the Lord's reply. "You must be as well. That's why we chose your daughter."

"What do you mean?"

Sopesian simply smiled before he motioned towards the open doors of the garden. "Come my friend, walk with me. There is much we have to discuss."

-The Throne Room-

"A betrothal?" Prince Caspian repeated in shock. He stared ahead of himself, though he saw nothing. At the very words of his uncle, his mind had been set racing. "I have never heard of a betrothal for myself. Why is this the first I'm hearing of it?"

"That would be partly my fault, not seeing to that duty," Miraz said with a sad shake of his head. "When your father passed, it was at the time when he would have begun to search for a bride worthy to be your Queen. Once he passed, that job fell to me, but I felt it cruel to force you to deal with a betrothal while dealing with the death of your father. Then once more when your mother passed."

"But Uncle, I am to be sixteen in a month's time. Surely that is far too young an age for one to have a betrothal."

Miraz laughed at the expression on the Prince's face. Because he had done such a splendid job with the Prince's unknown imprisonment here in the castle, the young man had very little connection with the fairer sex. Of course he'd seen the servants and some of the Ladies at balls and other gatherings, but his experience with all of them was limited. Miraz didn't want his nephew any more confidant then he already was naturally.

"That is not to young for a betrothal," Miraz replied. "You're father and mother were betrothed since they were both thirteen. Your Aunt Prunaprismia and I also were betrothed when we were young. This is tradition, Caspian." He rose from his chair and went to the Prince. Gently he laid his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I'd be more concerned with the wedding that follows your birthday."

Caspian had slowly began to nod his head. "Yes, Uncle," he said before he shook his head suddenly. "Wait, what do you mean the wedding follows my birthday?"

"A week after, in fact," Miraz replied. "I'm afraid to tell you this, especially since I have only just found your betrothed, but there is an old law of Telmar that the Lords have brought to my attention. It states that if a King should die with only one heir, when that heir is sixteen, they must marry for the sake of the bloodline."

"Bloodline," Caspian whispered to himself as his eyes dropped to the floor. "Father left the throne to me..."

Miraz interrupted him, "And you must secure the bloodline with heirs of your own. Do I not treat you as my own? Have I not protected you and the land while you come of age?"

"Yes, Uncle, you have done a most excellent job," the Prince praised. He brought his eyes up to meet Miraz's. "Father would be most pleased with you, to know that I still had a father in my life when he was taken from me."

"I know, but do not forget your father and what happened to him," his Uncle warned. "If something should happen to you, Caspian, where would the kingdom be? There would be no heir to the throne. The Lords could decide they want it for themselves and there is no certainty that I could protect it and keep it within our family. No one would dare challenge you, nephew, but me, many would."

"And by making sure I leave an heir or heirs, no one would dare challenge them either," Caspian said with a nod. With a deep breath, he brought his eyes to his uncle. "Very well then, I shall heed your advice and go forward with the betrothal and wedding."

"Wonderful! Now, we must prepare for your intended."

"Uncle, might I ask who she is?"

"Ariela Glozelle, General Glozelle's eldest daughter," Miraz replied. "She is fifteen and I hear she is quite the beauty as well as soft spoken. The perfect makings of a Queen."

A frown touched Caspian's face. "I do not believe I have every met her. Has she ever come to one the balls or parties Aunt Prunaprismia has thrown?"

Miraz shook his head. "Lady Ariela rarely ever comes to the castle. She lives in the country where she helps her mother with her younger siblings. General Glozelle has already sent a message for her to come to the castle at once. She shall be here by the end of the week, if the weather remains as lovely as today." He paused to look out the window.

"What if... What if I don't like her?" Caspian asked hesitantly. "Or what if she doesn't like me?"

"You both with like each other," Miraz said offhandedly. "Do not fret over something so trivial. Now, you best be getting to your lessons. You do not want to keep Professor Cornelius waiting."

"Of course, Uncle," Prince Caspian said with a tentative smile. "I shall see you at supper."

Miraz nodded as he watch his nephew leave. A sinister smile touched his lips. The young Prince knew nothing that was about to befall him. The thought alone brought much humor to Miraz.

-Professor Cornelius' Study/Late Morning-

"Betrothed and married?" the Professor asked in confusion. "All within a month's time? My Prince, that does not sit well with me."

"Nor me," Caspian confessed as he leaned back in the chair across from Cornelius. "Yet, what choice do I have? Uncle Miraz says that he has been informed of a law that states I must be married when I am sixteen as I am the only heir to the throne. If I ask my Uncle for the proof, he will no doubt become angry and think that I am calling him a liar. What would the other Lords think of us? Not just as Prince and Lord, but nephew and uncle? That he doesn't have my trust and I am ungrateful for all that he has done for me."

"You are a wise young man, Caspian," Cornelius said. "You will make a wiser King, yet."

A sad smile touched Caspian's lips. With a huff, he stood up from the chair and moved around the messy room. While some would think it was messy, he knew better. Everything was in a certain place that Cornelius knew where to find it. Even he could find just about everything in here as well, not everything, but close enough.

The fire crackled softly from the fire place, the sound drew Caspian near. He stood for a moment and simply stared as the fire danced within the hearth. "Professor, may I confide in you?" he whispered.

"Of course."

"I fear my uncle," he admitted in a hushed tone. "I fear that he longs for the throne rather then for me to claim what is mine. I have always had these feelings, but I've kept them at bay. Yet, with this new day and suddenly finding myself with a betrothed, I cannot help but see something far darker going on behind the scenes. I'm not interiorly sure what at the moment, only that it is happening."

"Then we must be extra cautious of our steps in your uncle's presents, my Prince," Cornelius said. "But fear not, no matter what happens, you will always be protected."

Caspian looked over to his Professor. "Not if all the Lords side with my uncle. After all, they were the ones to give him this... law."

Cornelius nodded as he rose from his chair. He walked over to the fire place where Caspian stood and gently laid his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Then we must find out who is loyal to you and who is loyal to your uncle."

"Yes, especially where General Glozelle is concerned." Caspian eyed the fire as if any moment it would jump out and attack them. "They chose his daughter with a purpose, so I must be cautious with her as well."

"Ariela was her name, yes?"

Caspian looked at his Professor once more. "Yes, that was her name. She is fifteen or so my uncle said."

Cornelius nodded his head as he slowly walked back to his chair. He remained thoughtfully quiet as he took his seat once more. Caspian turned to watch the older man, before he too returned to his seat.

"Does something about her trouble you, Professor?"

"No," Cornelius said with a shake of his head. "I was remembering her from when she came to the castle last year."

"She was here? I was told she never comes."

"Yes, but only while the General was sick," Cornelius explained. "Her mother could not leave the three younger ones and her eldest brother was away, so he could not help at home. Her mother brought her here to tend to her father. If I remember Ariela correctly, she was a very tenderhearted girl. Quiet though, but there was something about her, something underneath her calmness."

"What was it?"

"There was a fierceness that lay within her, her loyalty to her father," he explained as he scratched his forehead. "When one of the healers tried to do something she disagreed with, she set him from the room. When he came back with the guards, she informed them all that as long as her father was in her care, no one would treat him unless they followed her exact orders."

Caspian looked surprised at this. "Uncle led me to believe she was quite docile."

"That would be my point, my Prince," Cornelius said as he slowly began to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Also very exctied to see a follower for the story! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

-General Glozelle's Home in the Country/Tuesday, late afternoon-

"It's from father, mother!" Bethany cried as she raced into the home to give the letter to her mother that she'd just received from the royal messenger. "A letter from father!"

"Hand it here child," Ledawn laughed softly as she took the letter from her youngest. Quickly, she opened it but soon fell completely quiet as she read. She reread the letter three times before she looked at the young child at her feet.

"Is father coming for a visit soon?" The young girl asked hopefully.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Go find Mikael and Ariela, tell them to come at once."

Bethany nodded as she jumped up and dashed outside. She hurried to the stables where her eldest brother and sister were brushing the horses. As she unlatched the fence, she slipped inside and made sure to relatch it before she hurried into the stables.

"Mikael! Ariela!"

"Bethany, do stop that shouting, you'll scare the horses," Mikael chastised her. "You know better than that."

"But Mikael," she said as she walked up to him.

"No buts, I'll not have you scaring the horses. It's not good for them."

"Mikael, she heard you the first time," Ariela said as she walked over to Bethany. "Now why were you shouting in the first place?"

"Mother received a letter from father," she explained. "Then she sent me to get you both and said to come at once."

Mikael and Ariela shared a look before they placed the brushes on the table. Together the three made their way into the house. They found their mother sitting by the fire in the study with their other brother and sister, the twins.

"Please tell us what father's letter said," their twelve year old sister, Phyllis begged.

"Yes mother, please," her twin, Philip added.

"No," their mother said when she saw her eldest walk in. "You three leave us." She said this to the younger ones.

As they left with grumbles, Mikael and Ariela came to take a seat at the table that served as a desk. Their mother sighed softly before she turned to them.

"Bethany told you about the letter?"

"From father, yes," Mikael said with a nod. A frown had settled on his face as he figured this letter couldn't be anything good. "What has happened?"

With a sad smile, she looked from Mikael to Ariela. "My daughter, it seems that your father has agreed for you to be betrothed."

"What?" she asked in shock. "I am only fifteen, I'm not ready to start learning to become a wife."

"I'm afraid there is no choice."

"How can there not be?" Mikael asked. "Who would father just agree with without first asking Ariela of her feelings?"

"Who do you think?" Ledawn asked her son.

"Miraz," Mikael spat the name like a cuss. "He has a wife."

Ariela shuddered at the thought of being wed to that vile man. Though she had only met him once when she was very little, she had not forgotten how he made her skin crawl. This, along with the tales she heard from her father and others that came from the castle led her to believe Lord Miraz was someone not to be trusted. No matter what the situation might be.

Their mother reached out to place a gentle pat to Ariela's hand. "Yes, Miraz is who asked for Ariela's hand, but not for himself."

"Then who?" Mikael asked.

"Prince Caspian," Ledawn replied.

Both Ariela and Mikael looked at each other in surprise before they turned their gaze to their mother once more. As they both went to speak, they paused to allow the other to go. When Mikael indicated with his head for Ariela to speak first, she took a deep breath.

"I know nothing of being a Princess or a Queen," she stated. "I have no royal blood in my veins. Why would the Prince want me?"

Mikael had already begun to shake his head before his sister even finished. "No, it is not the Prince who wants you, but rather his uncle." He paused to look at her. "You may have no royal blood, but you are a Lady and the daughter of the General of the Telmarines' army. You won't try to bring in any new ideas from outside countries. You are calm and obedient to father, as every daughter should be. That is why they want you."

Ledawn nodded her head. "I agree. I fear they wish to use you to try and control Prince Caspian even more."

"Then why is father allowing them to do this?" Ariela stood up from her chair suddenly. "Can't he tell them that I'm far too young to be a wife or a Princess?"

"You must know your father never suggested you," her mother said softly. "One of the other Lords did. But your father couldn't go into details in the letter. You never know who might read them. But because of that Lord's suggestion, you were brought to Miraz's attention. And as I've already said, he's agreed to the betrothal, though he had no choice really. You are to leave at first light and be there by the end of the week."

"I must leave you?" Ariela whispered as she sank to her knees before her mother. "Mama, please do not make me go. I do not wish to be a pawn in that evil man's plot for the throne."

Gently, her mother took her face in her hands. With a tender smile, she leaned in to kiss her forehead. "My darling daughter, we have no choice and must accept what fate has allowed to be," she said softly. "But do not think for a minute that all is lost. You will be married to Prince Caspian, who will eventually take the throne. As your husband and King, he is bound to you, to protect you. How that will happen, I cannot say. All there is for you to do is rise with the destiny that is before you and walk into it with everything that you are and possess."

Ariela bowed her head. "Yes Mama, I will do as you say and obey."

"That's a good girl," she whispered before she turned to look at the glare on her son's face. "You are to take your sister to the castle."

"I do not like this, her to be a pawn in a game," he said with a shake of his head.

"Nor do any of us, but just as I told her, I tell you, rise and meet your destiny," she asked. "Perhaps you should speak to your father, see if he could get you a post within the castle. Too keep an eye on Ariela."

"But you need Mikael here," Ariela protested.

"We have plenty of hands to help around here," she said. "I have a feeling he will be needed more at the castle in the coming months. By you as well as your father. Now, off you go, my children, we must prepare for your journey."

~The Training Field of the Castle~

"Very good, your Highness," Colin said as he watched the Prince battle a soldier with swords. "Gregory, keep moving your feet. Don't go easy on the Prince, he must be able to defend himself no matter what."

Caspian blocked the swing of the other man's sword before he shoved him back. Like the Captain that trained him, Caspian could tell the soldier held back for fear of him being hurt. With a shake of his head, Caspian stepped back.

"Why isn't Marcus here?" he asked Colin. "I never have trouble when practicing sword when Marcus is across from me."

"He was sent to meet your betrothed, Prince," Colin replied. "Lord Miraz didn't want anything to befall her or those that rode with her as they came to the castle. I'm afraid it'll be four days before Marcus had practice with you."

With another shake of his head, Caspian moved to take a drink of water one of the servants brought to him. Ever since it was announced this morning that he was betrothed and Lady Ariela was one her way to the castle, things had been turned about. Most of the servants that he'd known his whole life continually congratulated him on his upcoming marriage. They asked him if he knew how the wedding was to be or what plans were being made, but he knew none of these answers. His sixteen birthday no longer brought any excitement to anyone, not when he was to take a bride now.

"Perhaps the Prince has had enough for today?" Colin offered.

"No," Caspian said quickly, "no, let's just move on to archery."

At that moment, General Glozelle walked onto the field. Caspian noticed him right away as he sheathed his sword. He wondered briefly why the General was here, as he never came when the Prince was at his practice, but then now that they were to be family, he supposed he wanted to make sure Caspian knew what he was doing. Sure enough, once Glozelle located him, he made his way over.

Caspian decided the best thing to do was continue on and if the General wished to speak with him, then he would. With that thought in mind, he picked up a bow, as well as quiver of arrows and began to walk to the targets. Within moments, the General fell in step with him instead of Colin.

Caspian paused at the line for the targets. "Did you need something, General Glozelle?" he asked as he pulled out an arrow.

"I came to see how your training is progressing, your Highness," Glozelle answered. "Your uncle wants to make sure you are a strong soldier so that you will be a strong King."

As those words reached Caspian's ears, he felt his stomach drop to his feet. With his jaw clenched, he knoched the arrow and let it loose. The arrow landed in the bull's-eye Caspian moved to take another arrow and knoched it as well.

"And how do you find my progress, General?"

"On point, I would expect nothing less of my future King," he said. "Or should I now say, my future son-in-law."

Caspian let the arrow loose. "Might I ask why you offered your daughter up to be my bride?"

"Of course you may ask, as is your right, Prince Caspian. However, I fear you are mistaken."

"How so?" he asked as he sent another arrow loose.

"I never offered my daughter for your bride. I would never think myself so high as to have something that would be worthy enough to belong to you. Another Lord suggested her to Lord Miraz, who then approached me and suggested that I agree to the betrothal between yourself and my Ariela."

Caspian paused before he glanced at the General. "You don't think your daughter is worthy enough to be my bride?"

Glozelle simply looked at him before he said, "There is a reason why my family does not reside in or very close to the castle. The only reason Ariela was even mentioned was because she was seen last year, when she came to help me while I was ill. I wish I had never suggested she come, but rather her mother."

"Why didn't you?"

"I have a small estate to run, your Highness," he answered. "My wife does that job perfectly while I am here, in service. I knew not how long I'd be ill and I didn't wish for my children to be burden with the running of the estate by themselves. So my daughter came here to tend to me, while my eldest son continued to help his mother with the estate."

Caspian turned to him completely. "You still didn't answer my question, General. Do you not think your daughter is worthy enough to be my bride?"

"I think my daughter is worthy enough to be whatever fate brings her way," he said diplomatically "I know she will be a loving and obedient wife, a strong Princess and eventually a fierce, but gentle Queen. If I may be so bold as to say, I believe if your dear mother were still alive, she'd have loved preparing Ariela to become the perfect Queen to rule by your side."

"Do you?" Caspian asked with a raised brow.

"I do," Glozelle said with a nod of his head. "I should inform you, that my family did live in the castle once. Before your father died and the Queen herself came to see my wife after she gave birth to Ariela, for she had a hard time with the delivery your mother took my daughter in her arms and calmly said she had the makings of a Princess. Then your father passed and at the suggested of the Queen, I removed my family as it was easy to see that until you took the throne, the time would not be... well."

"Yet, you still serve as General of the Army."

"One must provide for his family, my Prince," General Glozelle said. "Even if that means swearing loyalty to one while they wait for the right one to come of age."

Caspian stared at the General, though his face remained plain, inside he was shocked by the man's words. He never expected to hear something like this from the General, who he was sure would side with his uncle on everything.

"What should I expect from your daughter?" Caspian finally asked, though he desperately wanted to ask what the General knew of Miraz's plans.

"Ariela will be your wife," General Glozelle said, "and she will protect you in her own way. Do not grow angry with her."

"Why would I do that?"

"Prince Caspian, you will need to get better at playing ignorance," he said. "I spoke to you now as a father would speak to his daughter's intended, yes? I warned you not to hurt her, for she is tenderhearted and she will be nervous so far from home without her mother. I spoke only of how proud and honored I was you'd consider my daughter to be your bride and eventual Queen. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Of course, General," Caspian said with a nod of his head before he turned to fire off another arrow. "We spoke nothing of secrets or suggested plans."

"No, we did not, your Highness," the General agreed, then took a look around at the others as they moved about with their practices and work. He took one more look at Caspian before he took a step closer. "Get her pregnant, Prince. As soon as you are wed, as fast as you can, get her with your child."

Color crept up onto Caspian's face and he felt the heat all the way to the tips of his ears. "Excuse me? General, you over step yourself."

"I do and for that I beg your forgiveness. However, that changes nothing. You need an heir, as soon as possible. And now, I'll leave you to your archery."

With a bow, the General turned and walked away. Caspian stood there for a moment, his eyes on the General's retreating form. A movement at his side caught his attention.

"Your Highness?" Colin asked. "Are you all right?"

Caspian smiled at the Captain before he nodded. "Of course. I am certain every father wishes to make sure their daughter is in good hands when she marries. Marrying a Prince is no different."

"Of course," Colin said with a nod and grin. "I guess the General is torn between pride that his daughter is to marry you and worry that she is to marry at all."

A laugh left the Prince as he nodded. "Sounds right to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, got the program to work and here is the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who's favorited and followed the story. Also thank you to joylinnn for reviewing. Glad you all are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it! ~Jade~**

Chapter 4

~Wednesday, late morning~

"When we get closer to any towns, you're going to have to ride side saddle," Mikael said with an amused grin as he looked over at his sister as she rode astride.

Ariela smiled back. "We are prepared for that, aren't we Jasmine?" She patted the horse affectionately. "How long until we reach the next town? It has been forever it seems since we traveled anywhere."

"The nearest one is about half a day's ride from home," he started, "so we're about an hour or so away. We'll only stop there for a rest and to refill the water skins before we head to the town after that. We'll reach it by this evening."

They fell silent as they moved quickly along the road. The letter from their father told them to only bring a few things. Now that Ariela was to wed the Prince, she was to have a whole new wardrobe, along with other essentials. Each carried only a pack of clothes as well a pack of food. Though father didn't know Mikael planned to stay, they went ahead and had a few things set to be brought by a servant within a day or so.

The time passed by fairly fast as they traveled. The scenery didn't change overly that much either, with the trees on their left and the open land to their right. Ariela would occasionally glance towards the right, with thoughts of the ocean she had never seen. Most Telmarines had nothing to do with the ocean, sailing wasn't something that interested them, but she'd always longed to see the ocean, at least once her life time.

As Mikael had said, they reached the town within an hour. They stopped only for a quick rest, refilled the water skins and ate a bit of lunch before they set out again. The town was very small, so there really wasn't any point for them to linger. Plus her brother wanted to reach the next town before sun down, if at all possible.

"Mikael?" Ariela said a few hours after they had left the town. She urged her horse forward to trot beside his.

"Is something the matter?" he asked he looked over at her.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm to be wed to the Prince in some attempt to usurp the throne from him?" she asked, which earned her a frown from her brother. With a heavy sigh, she shook her head. "No, I was going to say, do you think things will change once Caspian takes the throne?"

"Do you doubt that he will get the throne or that once he does he may be worse than his Uncle?"

"I doubt anyone could really be worse the Lord Miraz," Ariela replied in a quiet voice. "But what if the Prince doesn't realize how bad things are? How everyone lives in fear of his Uncle?"

Mikael gave a small shrug. "There is that possibility," he agreed. "And if that's the case, as his wife and Princess, it will be your duty to make sure he sees if he does not. Though, I have a feeling the Prince does know that Miraz isn't all he seems to be." He cast another look at his sister. "You know when we reach the castle; we won't be free to speak openly, even with father, yes?"

She nodded her head, but remained silent. They were taught at home that they may speak freely there but when out before others, they were to hold their tongues. A wise man listens to those around him, while a fool listens only to himself, her father had said over and over since she could remember.

"Then take what I say now and hide it in your heart, dear sister," he began. "You won't be alone, for I will be there. Father as well, though he is bound to Lord Miraz, but he would protect you with everything he has. There is a reason why you are being moved up so highly, though we don't know yet what that reason may be."

"I'm afraid to know."

"Most are when they are presented with challenges in life," Mikael said softly. "I am afraid for you as well as myself and our family. Yet we must not let that fear rule us. Perhaps the reason you were chosen was because you would be a trusted wife and eventually Queen to Caspian and Narnia as well. Remember, King Caspian the 9th was much loved by the people. I have no doubt his son will be the same. Well, for those that remember the King."

They had come to a stop on the road and shared a look. Mikael reached out to give his sister's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She took a deep breath in, held it for a moment before she let it out slowly.

"Be strong," he whispered. "You are so much more then you realize, Ariela."

At that moment a fierce roar echoed from the nearby trees. The horses began to prance nervously and neighed, but the siblings kept them under control as they stared into the woods. They had never heard a roar like that before.

"What could that have been?" Ariela asked Mikael, though her eyes never left the tree line.

"I'm not completely sure," he replied. "I could have sworn that sounded like a lion's roar. Though, I don't see why one would be so close to the road." He glanced around them before he looked back to his sister. "Come, let's move. If it is a lion, he could be hungry and I'd rather not deal with a hungry lion stalking us."

With a nod, Ariela urged her horse forward. Together the siblings let their horses run as fast as they could away from the tree line and hopefully away from whatever gave that roar.

Little did they know that while they weren't being stalked, they were being watched?

~That Night At, At the Castle~

Caspian watched the night sky from the tower as he waited for Professor Cornelius to show up. Like the day before he had received nothing but congratulations on his upcoming betrothal. He briefly wandered why this had to happen to him, but from what he remembered of his conversation with General Glozelle at the training field the day before; this was a plot for his uncle to keep control. Though Caspian didn't fully understand the plan, he knew the outcome would be for his uncle to get the throne completely rather than him as the rightful heir.

"Your Highness," Professor Cornelius said as he walked out. "You are here early. I went to fetch you from your room only to find that you were missing."

"Forgive me, Professor," Caspian said as he gave the older man a small smile. "I just had to escape for a moment of peace."

"Why is that?"

"The same as yesterday, everyone who sees me stops to congratulate me on the betrothal," he answered. "And I have to force myself to smile and thank them, even though I'm not really thankful."

Cornelius nodded as he moved to take a seat next to the young Prince. Gently he laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Yet he remained silent. What was there to say to a prince who knew there were those that were trying to undermine his right to rule? If only his eighteenth birthday would reach them sooner rather than later.

"Thank you," Caspian said as he looked down at his hands. "I know I must seem very spoiled right now."

"No," Cornelius said as he shook his head. "Many men find themselves nervous at the thought of taking a wife and they are much older then you. If this had been brought to you when you were younger, you might be able to accept it a little easier, but you would still be nervous."

"I wish I had my father or mother to talk to about this," he confessed. He turned his head to look at his professor. "I do not know the first thing to being a good husband. I see how my uncle is with my aunt, but I get the feeling that he doesn't love her the way my father loved my mother." Caspian glanced away with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ah, perhaps you don't know everything there is to be a good husband, but you know some," Cornelius said. With a pat to the Prince's shoulder, Cornelius shifted to face him more. "Look here, you already see the difference between how Miraz treats Prunaprismia and how your father treated your mother. You've also picked up on the love part. A woman must be loved and cherished, your Highness, she must know that she is."

"Please explain?"

"Woman think very differently then you or I, they are more emotional than men," Cornelius said. "Some make the mistake of thinking this is their weakness, but it isn't. She must know she is important to you. She is being brought here to marry you, as is tradition, but also it is the first way a woman shows how important her husband is to her. She leaves her family to be with him. They are very strong in their own right, just as men are strong in theirs. We have our differences and we have similarities. We have our weaknesses and our strengths. You must learn together what each of you have and lack in order to build a strong and lasting relationship as your parents did."

Caspian nodded his head slowly. "I can understand how that must feel for her. I must remember to encourage her to visit her family and have them visit her. I'd never want her to feel the way I do when I think of my parents." For a moment he paused before he continued, "But how am I to know what I have and what I lack? How am I to be what she lacks and accept what she has?"

"As I said, you both must work together to find this out." Cornelius patted Caspian's arm before he rose. "Do not fret my Prince; you have time yet to figure it all out. This is not something that will happen within a night. I believe you will make a good husband to Ariela as she will make a good wife to you. And I believe that together, you both will rule Narnia as the great Lion intends for it to be ruled."

"Thank you," he said with a smile as he looked up at the Professor.

"You are most welcome," Cornelius said as he gave a slight bow. "Now, shall we begin your lesson?"

"May we have just a moment before we begin?" Caspian asked as he glanced back to the night sky. ". Who knows when I'll get another moment like this again. With all that goes on and will go on once my intended arrives, I must be ready to protect her always."

"A wise decision."

"Thank you," Caspian said before he looked to the professor. "I've also decided that I want to meet her as soon as she reaches the castle. I'll make it known tomorrow morning first thing. I want her to know that I mean her no harm, no matter what lies my uncle may tell."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Warning, the following chapter has naked women mentioned in it. No details are given, but I wanted to make sure everyone knows before they read this chapter, in case they want to skip ahead. Other then that, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

~Thursday, Late Morning, the Castle~

"I wanted to inform you that I received a response from my wife, Lord Miraz," General Glozelle said as they walked down the hall. "She has prepared our eldest son and daughter and sent them off yesterday morning. They should reach the castle late tomorrow or first thing Saturday morning, given the terrain and weather."

"I see your daughter is an experienced horsewoman to be able to make the trip so quickly."

"Indeed," Glozelle said with a nod. "I did not think it would do her any good to always have to make trip slowly. If need be, I wanted her to know how to make haste."

"That suits me well enough, I had worried at first when you told me she would be here by week's end that you were exaggerating," Miraz said as they walked. "I have expected not to see her until the middle if not the end of next week. I am pleased to learn I was wrong."

Glozelle chose not to respond. Only a fool would agree with Miraz on the fact that he was wrong and the General was no fool. Silently, he walked beside Miraz as he waited for the Lord to continue.

"When she arrives, I want her brought to me at once, so that I may instruct her in her duties to the kingdom," Miraz finally said.

"Of course, but my Lord, I believe the Prince would find that strange," Glozelle said. "I've already heard that he wants to be there to welcome her when she arrives."

"Have you now? That is very interesting, he did not seem all that excited when I told him about her."

"He was with the soldiers the other day in training, perhaps some of them reminded him what comes with being married," Glozelle said, though he felt guilty for bringing up what happens between a husband and a wife. He knew that was not the reason the Prince was eager to meet Ariela, but there was no other way to distract Miraz. "That he will now have a woman in his bed every night if he chooses."

"Ah, of course," Miraz said with a laugh. "We were young once as well, and I was just as eager for my wife as I'm sure you were for yours. Perhaps I should send a servant girl or two to the Prince. He should know what to expect on his wedding night."

"Doesn't he already?"

"No, it seems as though the Prince has no time for girls," Miraz said. Again, he was pleased with those events, just another way for him to control his nephew. "But now that he will be sixteen soon and wed, it is time he becomes a man."

The General had no response to this. If the Prince was as untouched as his own daughter, he wished that Caspian would remain that way. Yet he knew he couldn't voice his thoughts on this matter. Miraz would do whatever he wanted and they all would have to play their parts until the time was right for Caspian to take the throne.

"What do you think Caspian would prefer?" Miraz asked as he stopped to watch some of the maids hanging up the laundry. "A fair haired beauty like her?" He motioned to one that shook out a sheet with dark hair maid as well. "Or her companion?"

"I do not know, Lord Miraz," he answered. "I've never seen Caspian favor any of the servants or Ladies of the court. He seems pleasant and kind to all of them, but that is as far as it goes."

Miraz nodded his head. "Then it is settled, I'll order those two to go to the Prince starting tonight. That should be a welcome sight for him, two willing beauties in his bed."

With a laugh, Lord Miraz continued down the hall as Glozelle continued to watch the maids, a frown on his face.

~That Night~

"Are we to go up to the tower to look at the stars, Professor?" Caspian asked as they headed down the hall towards the Prince's bedchamber.

Cornelius chuckled. "Did you not get enough of the stars last night, my Prince?"

With a huge smile, Caspian shook his head. "I never get tired of the stars or what you teach of them." Naturally he couldn't mention the Kings and Queens of Old, but they both knew that was what he meant. "Though that is not the only reason. When Ariela arrives, I fear my time with you will start to become limited. Even more so after we marry."

"You are probably right about that," Cornelius said in agreement as he nodded. They came to a stop at the door that led to the Prince's chamber. "If you'd like to go up, let's go now. If your bride arrives tomorrow, you are going to need some sleep tonight."

"Give me a moment to get a jacket," Caspian said as he opened the door. He continued to look back at Cornelius as he spoke. "I felt a chill coming through the windows at supper. Perhaps you should take one for yourself, Professor."

"A wise idea," Cornelius said, he began to turn away. "I shall find you in a moment."

"Very good," the Prince said as he turned to face his room. He came to a sudden stop as his eyes widen at the sight before him.

In the middle of the room sat his bed, which had four posts that reach upward to the ceiling and held a bar that ran between each of them. This allowed a curtain to hang from each bar, four all the way around his bed, so that the sun didn't wake him so early or to help with the chill of the night.

Tonight, as usual, the curtains were open for when he was ready to go to bed. The only difference was the fact that in his bed, on their knees and naked as they day they were born, were two maids. One fair haired, the other raven and both seemed at ease, even happy to see the Prince.

"Oh!" Caspian said as he quickly turned around. "My apologies, ladies, but why are you in my chambers unclothed?"

"We are here for you, Prince Caspian," one said softly. "My name is Ella and Jane."

"The nights have grown cold and we are here to warm you," Jane said.

With a hard swallow, Caspian pressed his lips together to compose himself. "While I... thank you, yes, thank you for the concern, it isn't necessary," he said to them, though he spoke to the wall.

The two maids glanced at each other before they moved from the bed. Silently, they stood up and made their way towards him.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure to us to warm your nights," Jane, raven haired one, said.

"Come, let us show you the pleasure we speak of," said Ella.

They both reached out to touch Caspian's shoulders, but as soon as he felt their touches, he quickly moved away from them. As he stepped away, he realized he also stepped further from the door. And once more, he faced them. He tried to advert his eyes, because what little he remembered from his parents, which was also enforced by Cornelius, was that women were to be respected. They were not objects to be used for his pleasure alone. Yet both maids continued to get in his line of sight until he found himself trapped against a wall.

"You are an honorable Prince and young man," said Ella, the one with fair hair. "But you resist something that is natural."

"That may be, but have you forgotten that I am betrothed?" Caspian asked suddenly, as if Aslan himself gave him the thought. "This is something that I naturally will do with my wife, once I marry her."

"But would it not be better for the both of you if you knew what you were doing?" asked Jane as she came right up to him. "Surely you know that a virgin woman is a lot harder to seduce, Prince. There will be pain for her and wouldn't you like to know how to easy it for her? This we can teach you."

"You shouldn't be speaking of those things to me!"

The maids laughed softly before they began to pet him. "How else will you learn if we do not?"

Suddenly the fair haired one leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. Caspian didn't want to hurt a woman, but this was beyond wrong. He grasped ahold of her and pushed her back. At the same time, the one with raven hair attacked his lips next. This time, he was more than prepared and also shoved her away.

"Do not touch me!" he shouted firmly at them.

"Caspian, what's wrong?" Cornelius asked as he walked in. His eyes widened when he say the naked maids a few steps from where Caspian rested against the wall. "Oh dear."

"Professor! Thank the heavens you are here," Caspian said as he quickly made his way around the maids towards him. "This is not what it appears to be."

"I would hope not."

Caspian shook his head, he felt a blush covering his face, worse than when Glozelle spoke to him about Ariela having his child. He took a shaky breath before he spoke to the maids.

"Please, get dressed and leave my chambers," he said as calmly as he could. "Tell any other maids not to be so bold with their charms."

"Yes, your Highness, forgive us," Ella said with a bow.

As they began to gather their clothes, Jane spoke up, "We only did as we were ordered to."

Caspian and Cornelius shared a frown before the Prince looked over at them. "Who ordered you two to be in my chambers... like this?"

"Lord Miraz, he said he wanted you to be prepared for your wedding night."

With a hard swallow, Caspian turned to his Professor. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, my Prince," Cornelius said before he stepped aside to allow Caspian out of the room first. Quickly, he followed after him.

Once they were on the top of a tower, Cornelius handed a blanket to Caspian. "You seemed to have forgotten your jacket."

A nervous smile touched his lips as he nodded his head and took the blanket. "Yes, seems I have," he said quietly. "I cannot believe my uncle did that to me."

"He has mistresses, he assumes all men are like him," Cornelius said as he sat down beside him.

Caspian nodded before he rubbed a hand over his face. He glanced up at the stars. "What if I can't do this? What if I can't be a good husband or King?"

"Many have those thoughts and fears, Caspian, but you must not let them rule you," Cornelius said. "You are still young and have much to learn. I do not expect you to learn everything overnight, you should not expect this either."

"It would be better, though," the Prince said as he looked over at Cornelius. "Against Miraz, it would be better for me to learn all I could overnight."

"You have the makings of a great King, to want to learn everything to stop the wrongs in the world."

"Even one as great as King Peter and King Edmund?"

"Yes, I am sure they would have been proud to have you rule over Narnia," Cornelius said with a nod.

A genuine smile touched Caspian's lips. "I do hope your right, Professor."

~Two towns from the castle~

"We should be there by super tomorrow," Mikael said as moved a chair in front of the door. The town they had stopped in for the night was another small one, but the tavern seemed to have a few shady characters. He would take no chances with his sister in his charge. He did not care if there was a few soldiers from the castle that came to protect her as well.

"I do hope it's a bit before that," Ariela said. "I'd hate to disturb them as they ate and I'd like to be able to clean up before eating as well."

"Well, if you'd like, we can get up an hour earlier to be off sooner," Mikael suggested.

"Yes, please," she said with a nod. "I think that would be best." She paused before she whispered. "What do you think of that Marcus fellow?"

"I am not for sure," he replied. "He seems nice enough, but they are all soldiers sworn to Miraz, not Caspian. We will do well to be careful of them."

Ariela nodded her head. "I agree with this. I feel uneasy around them."

"Another reason I am sleeping in the chair against the door tonight."

The room was the only one left available and it was a small one, with only one bed. This didn't matter much to them, the one they stayed in the night before also had one bed. Ariela had taken the bed, while he made a pallet on the floor. Tonight though, he wanted to make sure the room was secure for her.

Marcus had met up with them earlier that day as they reached the halfway mark in their journey. He informed them that Miraz and their father had sent him and four other soldiers to escort Ariela to the castle. Marcus tried to insist she was in good, safe hands and that Mikael could return home.

Mikael of course refused. He had a letter from his father that said to deliver his sister to the castle and he would do that with or without an escort. Marcus and the others had no choice but to agree with his wishes.

"How are you?" he asked his sister.

Ariela laid on the bed, under the covers, facing him. A soft sigh left her as looked at her brother. "Fine, though I am nervous. Tomorrow I will meet the Prince, who is to be my husband. I cannot believe I will be married soon."

"You will be a beautiful bride," Mikael said.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Mother won't be able to see me though. I had always hoped mother would see me on my wedding day."

"Perhaps we can speak with father and he can arrange for her to come," Mikael said. "One of the older servants can tend our younger siblings for a week or so."

"That would be lovely," she said with a faint smile.

Mikael returned the smile. "Rest now, you will need it for tomorrow."

Ariela nodded her head. "Of course. Good night, Mikael."

"Good night."

Within a few moments Ariela was in a deep sleep, but Mikael remained awake for another hour. He kept watch over her as well as an ear for whatever happened outside the door. Though he knew where they were going was dangerous, he still had a strange sense of peace about Ariela's marriage to the Prince. He was never one to believe in fairy tales or magic, but even he had to admit this seemed surreal and almost ordained by someone.

With a deep breath, he felt that calm over him once more. His eyes shifted to Ariela's sleeping form. A tiny smile curled on his lips. "Sleep well, dearest sister, tomorrow we ride for your new home. You will wed the Prince and one day soon, you will rule alongside him, King and Queen of Narnia. Of this, I have no doubt."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! :) Also, thank you to everyone who's followed and favorited the story, as well as myself. And thank you to Crazy Narnia Fangirl for the reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

~The Throne Room/Friday~

"I must insist," Caspian said from where he sat on his father's throne, "do not send maids to my bedchamber again, Uncle Miraz. My bride is to arrive today and it would not look well for me to be yawning as we are introduced."

Miraz tried not to glare up at his nephew, but simply gave a slight nod of his head. "Forgive me, I thought only to prepare you for your wedding night," he explained. "The first time can be quite... difficult for a maiden, Caspian. It does help when the man knows what to do and how to... ease her discomforts."

Once more Caspian felt his ear begin to burn, but he forced the blush back as much as he could. With a small shake of his head, he replied, "I have been informed of those situations, Uncle. Thank you for your concern, but I believe my wedding night should be my business and mine alone. Along with my bride, of course."

"Of course, it shall not happen again," Miraz said. "I'll inform the maids that you do not wish for them to join you at night."

"I've already spoken to them, myself," Caspian said. He moved to stand up and walked down the steps to stand before Miraz. "They are all aware of my request to stay out of my bed. Now, I'm told Lady Ariela will arrive today, is this true?"

"Yes, one of the escorts arrived this morning to allow us to prepare for her arrival," Miraz said. "She should be here an hour or so before supper."

"Wonderful," the Prince said with a smile. "Has any entertainment been ordered? And have the cooks been told of the special guest for tonight?"

"Caspian, slow down," Miraz said with a slight frown. "You seem... excited by this. The other day you were, dare I say, frightful."

"Were you not frightful when you learned of your betrothal? And I am sure Grandfather gave you some time to get use to the idea before you married Aunt Prunaprismia. I have had barely a week to accept that I am betrothed, that she is on her way to the castle even as we speak and that I am to marry her a week after my sixteenth birthday. I am trying to look on the brighter side of things, Uncle Miraz. Would you want me to stay upset at what is out of our control?"

"No, nephew, I would not," he said with a shake of his head. This seemed to have worked out better then he thought. He had been sure Caspian would try to resist in some way, even demand to see the law in its written form, yet he had not. The boy would marry the General's daughter and never be the wiser that she would be his downfall. "I am pleased to see you accepting your responsibility. That shows the true makings of a King."

"Thank you," Caspian said. "Now, I must get to the seamstress. Seems she found out about Lady Ariela's arrival and has already planned a new set of clothes for me." With a shake of his head, he gave his uncle a smile before he walked out of the throne room.

As he did, General Glozelle walked from a corner door towards Miraz. "Lord Miraz?"

"What is it?" he asked with glare.

"You mentioned that you wanted to meet my daughter," Glozelle started, "when shall I bring her to you?"

"Once we are sure the Prince has retired for the night," Miraz answered. "From the way he is acting, there is no doubt he will try to be around his bride-to-be as much as possible." He paused and looked to the General. "Tell me, how beautiful is your daughter?"

"Since her twelfth birthday, she has had suitors seeking her hand for marriage."

"And you've not married her off before now?" Miraz asked in surprise.

"I did not feel her old enough to be a wife, my lord," he answered. "She is fifteen now, that is a more reasonable age to marry. As well as I know the purpose it serves for the good of the kingdom."

"A wise decision," Miraz said with a nod of his head. "And now look at her, she is about to marry the Prince and become the Princess. She could have done no better, I think."

"No, Lord Miraz, it was a blessing for you to have chosen her for the Prince," Glozelle said with a nod. He tightened the reins on the control he felt slipping. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to sink his sword deep within the middle of Miraz's belly.

~Seamstress' parlor~

"Will you wear your crown, your Highness?" the seamstress, Jillian, asked softly.

"I have thought long and hard on that," Caspian start, "I'm not sure if I should. She must be as nervous as I am for this meeting. I think it would only make her more nervous if she meets me with a crown on my head."

"But you are the Prince, she should see you in all of your royalty," Jillian said as she double checked the length of his arms.

"Yes, but... I wish for her to know that she is marrying me, not just a Prince," he said softly as he looked over at her. "Mother always said that I should marry for love."

Jillian paused to look up at the young man. A gentle smile touched her lips. "Yes, I do believe I remember her saying that to you once or twice as you barged in here, demanding her attention."

Caspian smiled at the memory of his mother. She had been so beautiful, both inside and out, there were few like her. Even his aunt was not as kind and sweet as his mother, though she tried. Still, he'd give nearly anything for his mother and father to be here for his upcoming wedding.

"Perhaps not the formal crown, Prince Caspian," Jillian said as she stood up. "No doubt your uncle will want you to look like a Prince though. What about one of the circulates? There is one I remember that your father had, from when he was younger no doubt."

"I am afraid I don't know which you are referring too."

"It is silver, rather than gold, with triangle points all the way around," she explained, a look of deep concentration on her face. "I only remember seeing it once or twice, it's been many years since."

"If there is such a crown, I may do as you suggest, Jillian," he said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Of course," she replied with a bow. "Now, I shall have this tunic ready for you well before supper. As you can see, it is to be in green. Please wear a nice pair of brown pants to go along with it."

"I will, I shall be back in a few hours for you to dress me for my bride," Caspian said with a smile as he headed for the door.

"My Prince?"

Caspian paused to look back at her.

"Do not fear the changes that are coming to you," she said. "That is the worse thing someone can do. Change is a part of life and it happens all around us every day. Fearing it is foolish. Enjoy it and the wonders it will no doubt bring to you."

"Thank you, Jillian," he said as he opened the thick wood door. "Those thoughts warm my heart."

"Your father was a wise man."

"Those are his words?"

"Yes," Jillian said with a knowing smile.

~A town away from the castle~

"We should rest longer," Marcus said as he saw the siblings saddling up.

"We are only a town away from the castle," Ariela said. "That should not be much longer from here."

Mikael shook his head. "No, only two or three hours more."

"Yes, but it is the hottest period of the day," Marcus argued. "I should think you would not want your sister to get heat exhaustion."

At that comment, Mikael slowly turned his head to stare down at the soldier from where he sat on his horse. He remained silent as he stared down the man, who eventually adverted his eyes. When he had, Mikael snorted and shook his head.

"My sister is not some delicate flower that will wilt in the heat," he said.

"And if I do feel faint from heat or tired from the ride, I'll inform my brother at once," Ariela said. "I would not want to slow us down by fainting on my horse."

"Now, if that is all, Marcus," Mikael began, "I suggest you and your men mount up as well. Either way, we ride for the castle now."

With those final words, Mikael and Ariela turned their horses to the rode and took off. They knew they wouldn't have to wait long for the soldiers to catch up to them, so they didn't bother to slow down.

"You'd think they'd want to return to the castle as soon as possible," Ariela said.

"No doubt they want to try an impress Miraz with how noble they were towards a Lady of your standards," her brother said as he glanced over at her. "Also shows the Prince they are very concerned for his future bride."

"I'd much prefer they were not so concerned with me," she stated with a frown. "I will be relieved once we reach the castle and I am rid of those soldiers' wondering eyes."

"Yes, I doubt father would appreciate it if I were to knock a few of their teeth out," Mikael said with a smirk. "Though I must say I would find it very satisfying."

Ariela let out a laugh. "Oh no doubt you would. You are right though, father would be displeased with you, but only because Miraz would be upset his finely trained soldiers were beat by a single man." With a firm nod, she added, "Father would be very proud to know you would defend my honor so, brother. But think of this, you could informed him of what they did while they escorted us. I am certain father knows a few ways to punish the soldiers."

"What a wicked little mind you have at times, Ariela," Mikael said with a mock of surprise. "Would not the Prince find that unbecoming of a soon-to-be Princess?"

"Or perhaps that is what he needs," she replied before she fell silent.

The soldiers had arrived and for the rest of the ride, the siblings spoke no more words between each other. Though, every once in a while, they would cast a glance to the other with the same thoughts running through their head. How they longed to be rid of this group once and for all.


End file.
